geraint_lewis_headquartersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hell's Kitchen
Hell's Kitchen is an American reality television cooking competition (based on the British series of the same name) broadcast on Fox. It is hosted by celebrity chef Gordon Ramsay. Two teams of chefs compete for a job as head chef at a restaurant. A typical episode begins with a challenge between the teams; the winning team gets some sort of a reward that usually involves some sort of "field trip" outside the Hell's Kitchen, while the losers are given "punishment" that usually involves some sort of arduous or revolting task. The second part is a dinner service, where each team works in its own kitchen, attempting, under close and hypercritical supervision from Chef Ramsay, to complete the service without getting kicked out before finishing for too many errors. The usual wrap-up involves whichever team is declared the loser of the dinner service choosing two of their own to be considered by Chef Ramsay for elimination. There are many possible variations; both teams being ousted before the end of dinner service is an example that has occurred on more than one occasion. At the end of the 13th season, it was announced that it was renewed for two more seasons through season 16. On September 9, 2016, Fox renewed Hell's Kitchen for seasons 17 and 18, ahead of the season 16 premiere, which premiered on September 23, 2016. Original broadcast Broadcasting The theme song is Fire by the Ohio Players. When the U.S. version is broadcast in the U.K., Italy, Portugal and some countries (shown on the table below), it features only the instrumental version. The instrumental version also appeared in the uncensored DVD release for the U.S. version. Setting For the show's first two seasons, the Hell's Kitchen restaurant set itself was housed in the former studios of Los Angeles television station KCOP at 915 North La Brea Avenue, in Hollywood, which at one time hosted production of game shows Tic Tac Dough and The Joker's Wild. KCOP was acquired by News Corporation in 2001 and its studios were integrated with those of Fox affiliate KTTV in 2003, leaving the La Brea facility vacant. Originally the studio was put up for sale, but in the end they were retooled for the production of Hell's Kitchen. The dining room area was the location of the former KCOP news studios, and living quarters for the contestants were built behind the restaurant. Before season three, the Hell's Kitchen facility was moved to Century Studios at 3322 La Cienega Place in Los Angeles. Since the fourth season, Hell's Kitchen's venue has been located at 8660 Hayden Place in Culver City. According to Arthur Perkins, the soundstage is only open for audience members when taping is taking place. The studio sits on the former location of the famous RKO Forty Acres backlot, which was used in movies such as Gone With The Wind and television series such as The Andy Griffith Show and Adventures of Superman. The studio building sits on the location of the military camp seen in the television series Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C.. Accusations of staging The series has drawn numerous online and editorial accusations of staging and dramatic license, mostly due to editing techniques of the producers which splice together several hours of footage from a dinner service, in order to make certain contestants appear as poor performers, later justifying their elimination. This was most obvious when one episode featured clips showing an already eliminated contestant in the background, still cooking. One of the most controversial accusations of staging on Hell's Kitchen relates to an incident with contestant Joseph Tinnelly, who, during one elimination round, angrily confronted Ramsay, challenging him to fight, and was then escorted off the set. The incident drew immediate fire from critics as an overplayed and possibly faked scene, conducted to cause action and tension on the show in order to spark viewer interest. In a 2013 interview, Ramsay admitted that the vast majority of his anger towards contestants was acting, his on-camera rage being done to force contestants to give their all and that when off-camera he treated all contestants with friendliness and respect. Ramsay further stated he would often meet with eliminated contestants after their departure from the show, offering positive criticism and advice. Staff and production members further affirmed that in real life, Ramsay was a sociable and friendly person and most of the on-camera drama is played out for the benefit of the audience. YouTube version In October 2016, Geraint Lewis revealed on his blog, Hell's Kitchen would be uploaded in January 2017. The key is to premiere a new season on the first Monday of the month, one episode per weekinght. The time slot would be free for 11:30 PM (due to the very offensive language used in the show). The first episode premiered on Monday 2 January 2017. Once each season is cpomplete, Geraint takes a hiatus on the show until the first Monday of the next month. However, he uploads exclusive clips of future episodes a sneak previews. Category:TV Shows